I saw Draco kissing Santa Claus!
by Lu-no-sekai
Summary: Pansy und Hermine erwischen Draco in einer prekären Situation und entschließen sich ihn im ganz großen Stil auffliegen zu lassen. On Christmas Eve! slash-pg13 H/D


**Titel:** I saw Draco kissing Santa Claus!  
><strong>Teil:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>verfasst:<strong> 23.12.2007  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Lu-no-sekai  
><strong>Genre:<strong> slash, zucker  
><strong>Warnungen:<strong> p12-slash, swee~t, Weihnachtsstimmungsgefahr und ein bisschen freaky ^^"  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Story: moi; Charaktere: J.K.R.; Hogwarts: J.K.R. blablablaaaaaah und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit!  
><strong>Kommentar:<strong>  
><em>I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus<br>Underneath the mistletoe last night  
>She didn't see me creep<br>Down the stairs to have a peep  
>She thought that I was tucked up<br>In my bedroom, fast asleep_

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
><em>Underneath his beard so snowy white<em>  
><em>Oh, what a laugh it would have been<em>  
><em>If Daddy had only seen<em>  
><em>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night<em>

Jackson 5 (und all die Cover-Interpreten...) "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus"

Das hab ich gehört, als mir die Idee hierzu kam ^^"  
>Ich musste es natürlich sofort aufschreiben, tjaja…<br>Hört euch das Lied an, während ihr das hier lest, um die richtige Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen! *O*

* * *

><p>"Hhhhhh!"<br>Pansy verschlucke sich beinahe an ihrem Lebkuchen, hustete allerdings sehr verhalten, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Stattdessen versteckte sie sich geistesgegenwärtig unter der Treppe und starrte mit offenem Mund die beiden Gestalten am Treppenabsatz an. Unverkennbar wer da stand!  
>"Draco…"<br>Der Name verließ einem Windhauch gleich Pansys Lippen. Jedoch viel interessanter als die Gegebenheit, dass Draco dort stand, war, was er dort tat. Denn ganz offensichtlich befanden er und die andere Person sich unter einem Mistelzweig und dementsprechend war Draco gerade in einen kleinen Kuss verwickelt. Nun ja, „klein" war vielleicht eine nicht allzu treffende Bezeichnung, entschied Pansy, denn es schien sich doch um einen ausgereiften Zungenkuss zu handeln, der nun schon mindestens zwei Minuten dauerte!  
>Was Pansy Parkinson an dieser Situation ärgerte, war nicht die Tatsache, dass Draco am Treppenabsatz herumknutschte, sondern dass sich nicht feststellen ließ mit WEM er das tat.<br>In just diesem Moment lief eine Person an der Siebtklässlerin vorbei und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken packte sie diese am Arm, zog sie zu sich unter die Treppe und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Die Person entpuppte sich als Hermine Granger, die die Slytherin mit großen Augen ansah. Pansy legte sich einen Finger auf den Mund, um Hermine zu bedeuten, still zu sein. Als diese nickte, ließ Pansy Hermine vollends los und deutete in Richtung des augenscheinlich höchst beschäftigten Pärchens.  
>Hermine gingen die Augen fast über und sie sah Pansy erschrocken an.<br>„Draco küsst…den Weihnachtsmann?"  
>Hermines Flüstern klang fast ehrfürchtig und während sie noch das Gesehene versuchte zu verarbeiten, lösten sich die Beobachteten voneinander und auf Dracos Gesicht machte sich ein glückliches Lächeln breit.<br>Das wiederum erschütterte Pansy zutiefst, da Draco nur überaus selten ein glückliches _Lächeln_ auf seinem Gesicht gedeihen ließ. Ja, er lachte, zwar nur im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, aber dafür dann aus vollem Herzen, und er grinste, vor allem gerne fies. Aber lächeln? Noch dazu _glücklich_? Das hatte sie erst ein einziges Mal bei ihm gesehen und das, als sie beide zusammengekommen waren. Sollte das jetzt also heißen, dass…?  
>Als Draco gerade anfing den Weihnachtsmann liebevoll unter seinem weißen Bart zu kitzeln, zog Pansy leicht am Ärmel des Gryffindorumhangs, den Hermine trug und deutete ihr mit einem Rucken ihres Kopfes zusammen in den Raum neben der Treppe zu verschwinden. Die Gryffindor nickte nur kurz und die beiden stahlen sich, von Draco und seinem Weihnachtsmann unbemerkt, ins Bettwäschelager der Schule.<p>

„Bei Merlins Unterhosen…"  
>„Das kannst du laut sagen! Das…"<br>„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Draco schwul ist… Oder… Nein, du und er, ihr… Ihr wart doch letztes Jahr zusammen oder?"  
>Pansy nickte.<br>„Draco will sich vermutlich alle Türen offen halten. Ziemlich typisch für die Malfoys, wenn du mich fragst… Jedenfalls ist er bi."  
>„Also wenn das die anderen hören!"<br>„Ähm… Könnten wir uns vielleicht irgendwie darauf einigen, dass du das nicht herumposaunst?"  
>„Hallo? Das ist DIE Sensation des Jahres schlechthin!"<br>„Ich dachte immer, du wärst so, na ja, ich dachte du würdest so was nicht machen…"  
>„Hm… Seit ich Journalistin werden will, bin ich wohl etwas rücksichtslos geworden…", Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und verschränkte daraufhin die Arme vor der Brust, „Okay, sprechen wir Klartext. Was bietest du mir dafür, dass ich nicht herumerzähle, was ich gesehen habe?"<br>Pansy überlegte. Im Prinzip war ihr nicht so wichtig, ob die ganze Schule über Draco tratschte oder nicht. Sie war nur die Neugierde in Person und wusste alles immer lieber erst ganz genau, bevor sie es herumerzählte.  
>„Na gut… Hör zu, wenn du Journalistin werden willst, wirst du doch sicher wissen, dass man, bevor man einen Artikel schreibt, sich zuerst umfassend über die Umstände informieren muss, richtig?", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll nach oben, „Wir haben doch momentan überhaupt keine Ahnung wer die Person war, die Draco da gerade geküsst hat. Wir können nur sicher sagen, dass es sich aufgrund des Körperbaus eindeutig um ein männliches, menschliches Geschöpf gehandelt haben muss. Lass uns erst mal ein paar Informationen sammeln und das Ganze dann im großen Stil auffliegen lassen! Was meinst du?"<br>Die Gryffindor ließ sich Pansys Idee durch den Kopf gehen und nickte dann zustimmend und mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.  
>„Ich hab da auch schon eine Idee…"<br>Pansy grinste verschwörerisch und biss erfreut in ihren Lebkuchen.

***Christmas Eve***

„Guten Abend alle zusammen!"  
>„Und was für ein Abend das ist! Heiligabend! Ich freu mich schon total auf meine Geschenke, du nicht Hermine?"<br>„Doch klar! Mal sehen, ob ich auch alles bekomme, was ich mir gewünscht habe!"  
>„Na ja… Ein allzu braves Mädchen bist du ja nun auch wieder nicht…"<br>„Na, da schau dich erst mal an! Wie auch immer! Wir zwei", Hermine deutete von sich auf Pansy und zurück, „werden euch durch den heutigen Abend geleiten. Normalerweise, wird die Weihnachtsfeier in Hogwarts ja eher schlicht gehalten, aber dieses Jahr sind so viele Schüler hier geblieben, dass wir uns dachten, eine kleine Show wäre angebracht, nicht wahr Pansy?"  
>„Genau Hermine! Und da es das Fest der Liebe ist, dachten wir, eine Gryffindor-Slytherin-Moderation wäre doch ein echtes Zeichen!"<br>„Zwar gibt es die Geschenke erst morgen früh, aber wir wollen trotzdem einen schönen Heiligabend für euch gestalten! Und fangen wir doch gleich an mit unserem Chor, der für euch ein paar traditionelle Weihnachtslieder vorbereitet hat! Währenddessen könnt ihr euch alle beherzt am Gebäck auf den Tischen vergreifen! Viel Spaß und Guten Appetit!"

Hermine und Pansy verließen die Bühne beide mit einem bühnenreifen breiten Lächeln, während von der anderen Seite der Schulchor die Bühne betrat und dann begann „Oh du fröhliche" zu trällern. Augenblicklich erschienen auf den Tischen Massen an Gebäck und Zuckerstangen, Marzipan und Nüssen, sodass die Mädchen sich beeilten an ihre Plätze zu kommen und mit ihren Freunden zu naschen.  
>Nach etwa 15 Minuten des weihnachtlichen Schmausens verließ der Chor die Bühne und die beiden Moderatorinnen erschienen wieder breit grinsend auf dieser.<br>Die verschiedensten Programmpunkte versüßten den Abend. Die Hauselfen tanzten zu „Santa Claus is coming to town", glitzernde Rentier-Patronusse fegten über die Köpfe der Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts' hinweg und ein Sternenregen fiel von der verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle auf alle hinab, während sie das Festmahl zu sich nahmen.  
>Als alle pappsatt waren und sich ein jeder pudelwohl zu fühlen schien, warfen sich die Moderatorinnen einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und begannen zeitgleich zu grinsen. Voller Vorfreude betraten sie erneut die Bühne.<br>„Sooo! Wir nähern uns unweigerlich dem Höhepunkt unseres Abends."  
>„Und das wird ein echt heftiger Höhepunkt, das könnt ihr uns glauben!"<br>„Wie euch bestimmt schon aufgefallen sein dürfte, fehlt noch ein ganz besonderer Gast heute Abend."  
>„Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Rot."<br>„Er mag aber auch weiße Dinge. Schnee zum Beispiel."  
>„Oder flauschiges weißes Fell. Und er ist extrem stark."<br>„Weil er immer einen echt schweren Sack voller Geschenke schleppen muss."  
>„Spätestes jetzt ist hoffentlich jedem klar von wem wir sprechen, also dann!"<br>„Einen Applaus bitte für den Weihnachtsmann!"  
>Alle klatschten, als ein Meer aus Lichtern durch ein Fenster in die Große Halle hereinfuhr, über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinwegsauste und sich schließlich neben den Schülerinnen auf der Bühne materialisierte. Das Lichtermeer entpuppte sich als ein von Rentier-Patronussen gezogener Schlitten, in dem der sehnlichst erwartete Weihnachtsmann saß.<br>„Oh! Willkommen Weihnachtsmann!"  
>„Wir sind hocherfreut dich hier zu sehen, Weihnachtsmann!"<br>„Nimm doch bitte Platz."  
>Pansy zauberte einen Ohrensessel herbei und der Weihnachtsmann setzte sich mit einem lauten „Hohoho" hinein.<br>„Wir wollen dich nämlich, bevor du dir die Wünsche der Anwesenden anhörst, noch anständig willkommen heißen!"

Hermine und Pansy zauberten sich schnell in ihre glitzernden roten Kleider, als auch schon die Musik einsetzte. Sie blickten sich an und das Bitzeln in der Luft war kaum auszuhalten. Jetzt würden sie Draco und den Weihnachtsmann auffliegen lassen. Und es war auch schon klar wer der Weihnachtsmann war, denn er musste schließlich in der Menge der Siebtklässler fehlen, denn nur die Schüler der höchsten Klassen, wurden als Weihnachtsmann ausgewählt.

Die Mädchen drehten sich im Rhythmus der Musik zum Publikum um und schickten ihm jede eine Kusshand begleitet von einem Zwinkern. Sie hatten eindeutig Spaß an der ganzen Chose.  
>Dann begann Pansy zu singen.<p>

_„Wow! Draco's kissing Santa Claus!_

_I saw Draco kissing Santa Claus_  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe last night<em>  
><em>He didn't see me creep<em>  
><em>Down the stairs to have a peep<em>  
><em>He thought that I was tucked up<em>  
><em>In my bedroom, fast asleep!"<em>

Draco saß kerzengerade auf der Bank und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin, während die Schüler um ihn herum Pansy mit offenen Mündern aber lachend und mit leuchtenden Augen ansahen.  
>Dieser Höhepunkt würde ihnen gelingen, da war sich Hermine absolut sicher, als sie mit ihrer Strophe einsetzte.<p>

_„Then I saw Draco tickle Santa Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If ev'ryone had only seen<br>Draco kissing Santa Claus last night!_

_We did! We really did see Draco kissing Santa Claus!__  
>And we gonna tell you all!"<em>

Jetzt warf Draco einen panischen Blick zum offenbar in seinem Ohrensessel erstarrten Weihnachtsmann, dessen Gefühlsregungen, Dank des weißen Barts, unerkennbar blieben.  
>Pansy grinste derweil hocherfreut vor sich hin und wartete ihren Einsatz ab.<p>

_„Then we saw Draco tickle Santa Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If ev'ryone had only seen<br>Draco kissing Santa Claus last night"_

Hermine löste die Slytherin im nächsten Moment ab und läutete das Finale ein, während Draco vergeblich probierte im Erdboden zu versinken und der Weihnachtsmann unbeteiligt zu wirken versuchte.

_„Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If ev'ryone had only seen<br>Draco kissing Santa Claus last night_

_We did! We really did see Draco kissing Santa Claus! You gotta believe us! __You just gotta believe us!"_

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen und die Moderatorinnen verbeugten sich vor einem rasenden Publikum.  
>„Ich glaube, wir alle wüssten jetzt gerne, wer sich hinter diesem weißen Bart verbirgt, nicht wahr?"<br>Lautes Rufen und tosender Applaus unterstützten Hermines Aussage. Die bis über beide Ohren grinsende Gryffindor näherte sich dem Weihnachtsmann, der ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.  
>„Also, ich weiß ja schon wer es ist."<br>„Und jeder, der sich auch nur ein Quäntchen im siebten Jahrgang auskennt, wird sofort herausfinden wer fehlt, wenn er sich kurz umsieht."  
>„Genau! Also wollen wir unseren Weihnachtsmann mal enthaaren?"<br>Bejahender Beifall folgte. Keine Sekunde später sprang Draco von der Bank und rannte auf die Bühne, um Pansy am Ohr von ihr herunterzuziehen. Dummerweise war ihr Stimmverstärkungszauber noch aktiv und so konnte jeder im Raum das wütende Gezeter Dracos vernehmen.  
>„Sag mal, hast du noch alle Besen im Schrank? Was soll das?"<br>„Du kennst mich doch! Außerdem brauchst du nicht im Schulflur rumknutschen, wenn du nicht willst, dass dich jemand sieht!"  
>„Da war ein Mistelzweig!"<br>„Na ja… Dafür hätte ja auch ein einfacher Schmatzer gereicht, oder? Aber das… Huiuiuiiiiiiii!"  
>Jetzt sprang der Weihnachtsmann auf und rannte zu den beiden Slytherins, was Hermine veranlasste ihm zu folgen.<br>„Man kann euch hören, verdammt!"  
>Ein Aufschrei aus der Menge unterbrach sie.<br>Ron war ohnmächtig von der Bank gefallen und murmelte nur noch „neinneinneinnein…" vor sich hin. Ginny beugte sich kopfschüttelnd über ihn und verpasste ihm zwei kräftige Ohrfeigen, sodass ihr Bruder wieder zur Besinnung kam. Unglücklicherweise schrie dieser sofort wieder auf:  
>„HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!",<br>und fiel gleich darauf wieder in Ohnmacht.

Hermine empfand die dadurch entstandene Ablenkung des Weihnachtsmanns als DIE Gelegenheit ihm den Bart vom Gesicht zu reißen und ihn auf die Bühne zu schubsen. Die Menge war davon restlos begeistert, zudem Draco von Pansy gleich hinterhergeschubst wurde. Beide Jungen standen jedoch mit gesenkten Köpfen, verschränkten Armen und knallroten Gesichtern nebeneinander und funkelten aus den Augenwinkeln die Mädchen böse an.

„Nun ja, lieber Lehrkörper, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen; das Fest der Liebe! Ist das hier nicht der Inbegriff dessen, was dieses Fest bezweckt? Liebe unter den Menschen, den Häusern, unserem allseits beliebtem Helden Harry Potter und dem heiß begehrten Draco Malfoy!"  
>„Und seht nur! Welch ein Zufall!", Pansy schwang ihren Zauberstab unglaublich unauffällig, „Ein Mistelzweig!"<br>Wiederholt ein Aufschrei aus dem Publikum, als Ron, gerade von den Toten erstanden, erneut schwarz vor Augen zu werden schien.  
>Alle anderen jedoch klatschten und gaben auffordernde Rufe von sich.<br>Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen quetschte Harry ein überaus wütendes „Erwarte morgen früh ja kein Geschenk von mir" hervor und blitzte Hermine aufgebracht an. Die zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und grinste ihren besten Freund frech an.  
>„Der Kuss gleich ist mir Geschenk genug, Harry."<br>Eine ähnliche Szene spielte sich zwischen Draco und Pansy ab, bis dann das gesamte Publikum in einen „Küssen! Küssen!" rufenden Chor überging und den beiden Jungen nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich einander zuzuwenden und, nach einem „Mindestens 15 Sekunden Jungs UND mit Zunge!" von Pansy, sich ihren ersten offiziell öffentlichen Kuss zu geben.  
>Bis der Vorhang fiel…<p> 


End file.
